Ogremon
Ogremon |level=Champion |type=(Ja:) Ogre (En:) Evil |attribute=Virus |family=Nightmare Soldiers |size=20G2000 Bandai D-Terminal English toy |debut=''Digital Monster Ver. 3'' |from=GoblimonDigimon Battle |to=ShadowWereGarurumonDigimon World Dusk SkullSatamon * (w/ Devimon)Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, "Another Tamer" 15 Etemon DigitamamonDigimon World Re:Digitize: Decode |digifuse=DigiFuse Chart |java=Hisao Egawa |javan=(Adventure) |java2=Kenta Miyake |java2n=(Savers) |enva=Beau Billingslea |partner=Neo Saiba Kim Damien Tagiru Akashi Wicked Underling Hacker |s1=Fugamon |s2=Hyogamon |s3="Ogremon + Mervamon" }} Ogremon is an Evil Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological . It is a Demon Digimon with the form to appear within the Legend of the East. It carries out attacks from its muscles with tremendous destructive power. Its intelligence is high, but it has a rough temper, the driving force behind its destructive anger. It is very belligerent, and is referred to as the "Digimon Hunter" due to seeking to fight a bold Digimon with as much combat power as itself. It carries a bone club that is said to be a of a slain SkullGreymon[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/orgemon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Orgemon]. Digimon Adventure An Ogremon appears in Odaiba. Another Ogremon is a patron at 's diner during the period where Joe and Matt work there. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Ogremon are recruitable enemies in File Mansion—Right and Millenniummon's Lair.Digimon Adventure: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02 25 years later, another Ogremon is seen with a hurt arm and is being tended to by Joe, who is now the Digital World's first doctor as seen in the Epilogue of the series. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers The boss of Ryo's side of Black Ship 2, Greymon, has an Ogremon in its party. Ogremon digivolves from Gotsumon without a Digi-Egg in line 63, and from Tapirmon without one to Giromon in line 70.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Ogremon are enemies in the Dark Daisuke's Crevasse. The Ogremon card, titled "PF Critical I", is a Rank 3 allows the player to press a button during the Digimon's attack to increase power by 25%.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Savers: Ultimate Power! Activate Burst Mode!! One Ogremon is seen among the group of Goblimon pursuing Rhythm. He is defeated by Agumon while Lalamon and Gaogamon deal with the other Goblimon to protect her. Digimon Fusion Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Several Ogremon are servants of . One appears among 's troops at Nightmare Castle. Later, after Rei escapes Demon Castle, an Ogremon is among those clamoring for the honor of hunting her down, but is slain when decides to prove he alone deserves the mission. Digimon Next An Ogremon fights a Garurumon on the Battle Stage in the Net Game World. Digimon World Ogremon is the leader of a small group of bandits which terrorize the Great Canyon. He first appears near Monochromon's shop after talking to Yuramon, he ambushes Hiro on the right of the forked road. He is accompanied by a group of Agumon and challenges him to a battle. After defeating him, he and his goons retreat to his fortress at the bottom of the Canyon where he battles Hiro again. When Hiro defeats him a second time, he flees. The third time Hiro fights him is in Whamon's secret cave, but this time he has a Gabumon and a WaruSeadramon with him. When Hiro defeats him a third time, he lies about joining the city and flees; he fights Hiro one last time in Drill Tunnel. When he loses for the fourth time, he finally joins the city were he patrols for shady looking characters. Ogremon is the only character (Besides Leomon) to have his own theme music. Digimon World 2 Ogremon digivolves from Goblimon and can digivolve to Etemon. Its signature attack is Pummel Whack. An Ogremon resides in Meditation Dome before being Kim's partner. The Ogremon's data is taken in order to create Wild Code. Digimon World 3 Ogremon can be found in Asuka's West Sector, in North Badlands and South Badlands. In the PAL version of the game, Ogremon can be found in Amaterasu's East Sector, in West Wire Forest, once Galacticmon has been beat. Digimon World 4 Ogremon is sometimes seen in the game in Death Valley and in MaloMyotismon's base. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Ogremon card is #122 and is a Champion level Darkness-type card with 1050 HP, needing 40 DP to digivolve into, and worth 10 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Pummel Whack": inflicts 530 damage. * "Bone Mace": inflicts 320 damage. * "Faint Punch": inflicts 0 damage, and counters opponent's attack. Its support effect is "Discards Cards in own DP Slot and multiply Attack Power by number of discards.". Digimon World DS Ogremon digivolves from Goblimon, and can digivolve further into Arukenimon or Etemon depending on its stats. An Ogremon is fought earlier in the game, within Data Forest while the player searched for a piece of equipment Gabumon dropped. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Ogremon is #096 and is a Champion-level, Attacker-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and a weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 167 HP, 180 MP, 116 Attack, 95 Defense, 73 Spirit, 70 Speed, and 40 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 3 and MotherEarth3 traits. It dwells in the Chip Forest. Ogremon digivolves from Goburimon and can digivolve into ShadowWereGarurumon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Ogremon, your Digimon must be at least LV26 with at least 120 attack and at least 750 beast exp. Ogremon can be hatched from the Nature Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Orgemon digivolves from Goblimon and can digivolve into ShadowWereGarurumon. It can be found in the Register Jungle. Its bug plate can be obtained from Goblimon in the Label Forest. Digimon Battle Ogremon digivolves from Goburimon at level 21, and digivolves to Etemon at level 31. The Ogremon present in this game is commonly mistaken with Fugamon due to his unusual Brown colouration and tiger stripe outfit. Digimon Masters Ogremon is the Champion form of Goburimon. It digivolves from Goburimon at level 11, and digivolves further into Etemon at level 25. Attacks * : Fires dark energy from his fist. * : Whacks enemies with his club. *'Strong Maul': Mauls his enemies savagely. "Ogremon + Mervamon" + MervamonDigimon Xros Wars, "Delicious? Disgusting? The Digimon Ramen Contest!" 66 |s1=#Ogremon |f1=Ogremon |gallery_name=Ogremon }} '"Ogremon + Mervamon"''' is the unnamed DigiFuse of and Mervamon. It is a spoof Digimon. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Champion Digimon Category:Ogre Digimon Category:Evil Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon